In Your Dreams
by telegrammarian
Summary: One-shot, PWP. Sexually frustrated and sleep-deprived, Maura finally tells Jane how she feels.


Dim, grey-white light filtered in through the barred rectangular window outside of the cell and on to Maura's upright figure, casting a hazy shadow on to the dirty floor. Maura closed her eyes and felt the grit of the concrete dig into her bare feet as she rested her head against the cold metal bars. It was always the same; locked up in a jail cell, back against the bars with her hands cuffed on either side of her. She was always naked, her legs were always spread open, and she was _always_ wet and aching.

She could feel Jane's eyes on her, could feel the whisper of her fingertips as they tickled over her ass and down her thighs, trailing so lightly that Maura felt the hairs on her body stand to attention, reaching out for more contact that she knew from experience would never come. She felt Jane's breath on the backs of her thighs and knew before it even happened that she would grasp the middle bar with her restrained hands, position one cheek against the bars to spread herself completely open, and bend over to present herself to the woman studying her from the outside of the cell.

Maura felt the cool air of Jane's exhalations hit her hot, swollen cunt; she heard Jane breathe in deeply and exhale over her ass as her fingers trailed up her thighs, just as lightly as before, to follow the sinewy curve of her quadriceps as she moved inward to trace along the inside of her thighs until she reached the juncture between her legs. Maura's lips parted when she felt Jane's index fingers make their way past her dripping hole to trace the parted cleft of her ass and up to her lower back. When Maura felt Jane pull her hand away, she knew it would end there; that Jane would step back, that she would leave her handcuffed to the bars, spread wide and in pain from her arousal.

Maura opened her eyes and gazed at the clock beside her bed: 4:15. She hadn't been asleep for five hours before she was forced awake by the dream for the second time this week. She was accustomed to it by now, though, and when she glanced down at the tangled mess of covers hanging over the side of the bed, she rubbed her hands over her face and sighed loudly. She reached down and traced the line of her slit, feeling the wetness she was fairly certain pooled under her on the sheet. After nearly a month of having the same dream nearly every time she closed her eyes, Maura knew that by this point, her vibrator wouldn't do the trick, and no matter how hard she tried to impose the feel of Jane's hands as she used her own, they wouldn't be doing the trick either. With that in mind, she sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. If she couldn't have sex, she could have yoga. For now, she decided, that would have to suffice.

* * *

><p>The following night, Maura didn't have to worry about sleep, as a high profile murder had the governor breathing down her neck to expedite the homicide investigation. Maura tapped her pencil on her desk as she attempted to review her notes from the autopsy she performed earlier in the day. She could see the words on the page; she knew they meant something, and she knew that that something was important to helping Jane and Frost crack this case. The knot in her stomach was making it rather difficult to read, though, and Maura was certain that the persistent wetness between her legs was only adding to her inability to comprehend what was, for any Medical Examiner, routine terminology.<p>

She creased her brow in concentration, willing her mind to ignore the heat her body was producing in order to focus on the task at hand. In her mind, she slowly worked her way around the words and numbers on the page, eventually focusing so intently that she began unconsciously reading them out quietly to herself. She became so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear her office door open. She didn't even hear her name being called until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, jolting her out of the bubble she had forcefully created around herself.

She let out a small yelp and looked up to see Jane looking down at her with an amused, slightly concerned expression on her face. Maura opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All she could do was stare up at the woman who had so thoroughly occupied her mind as to render it completely useless when she was near.

Jane's expression morphed into one of complete concern as she leaned against the desk and moved in as close as she could to Maura, removing her hand from her shoulder to place it on Maura's forehead and down to cup her jaw. "Maura?"

Maura heard the worry lacing Jane's voice, but could only leaned in to Jane's hand further, closing her eyes and parting her lips as she felt Jane's thumb brush over her cheekbone. After nearly a month of forcing down her need, Maura had to at least try to work it out. She sighed and licked her lips. "I can't…"

Jane leaned forward and brought her hand down to Maura's chin, hooking her index finger under it and lifting her head to meet her shuttered eyes. Jane studied the troubled face of her best friend and shook her head. "Can't what?"

Maura opened her eyes slowly, and Jane knit her brow in confusion as she noted the tears glazing Maura's eyes. Maura's voice broke as she began to speak. "This. You. I can't…" Maura lowered her head and gazed blankly at the sterile linoleum beneath her chair. "I can't stop. I can't stop." She whispered the last sentence, shaking her head as she felt the nervous knot building in her stomach once again, the discomfort between her legs growing as she felt Jane move closer, felt her lightly calloused hands cover her bare knees as she turned Maura's chair to kneel in front of her.

"Can't stop what, sweetie?" Jane tilted her head and waited for Maura to meet her eyes. "Maura –"

"I dream about you." Maura squeezed her legs together and lifted her head to stare at the ceiling as she released a frustrated sigh. "I dream, and I can't stop and I can hardly work anymore because all I can think about is you and what you..." Maura inhaled deeply and gripped the arms of her chair as she looked Jane in the eye. "And what you do."

Jane tightened her grip on Maura's knees and asked in a lowered voice, "What I do?"

"Jane, I – "

"What do I do, Maura?" She moved her hands up to Maura's thighs and ran her thumbs lightly over the skin just beneath her knee-length skirt. Maura fought not to close her eyes at the feel of Jane lightly grazing the tops of her thighs. A loaded, silent moment passed between the two women as they both became completely focused on each other. "What do I do to you?"

Jane's voice, her low, graveled tone, tore away anything that was left of Maura's shame. She lay bare before Jane; her desire etched across her features, her need so strong that Jane found it difficult to maintain eye contact. Her hands felt hot as they caressed the skin beneath Maura's skirt. Maura felt her eyes dilate, her lips swell; felt her face flush red as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Jane moved her hands up Maura's skirt a bit more, her fingers gripping the sides of her thighs as she scraped her thumbnails lightly back and forth, dipping down between Maura's clenched thighs to spread them apart slightly. Jane's lips parted when she heard a quiet moan escape her best friend. "Tell me."

Maura nodded toward the door of her office. "Close the door. Lock it."

Jane licked her lips and nodded, pushing up off the floor and moving to secure the door. She closed the blinds and took a moment to collect herself as she heard Maura rise up out of the chair and walk around the desk. When she turned around, what she saw made the air in the room disappear.

Maura stood directly in front of the desk, her eyes on Jane as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She left it tucked in as she reached behind to unzip her skirt, giving Jane a glimpse of flawless alabaster skin encased in a simple black lace bra. When Maura's skirt dropped to the ground, she pushed it out of the way and shrugged off her blouse, laying it over the computer monitor behind her. She unclasped her bra and laid it with her blouse, then hooked her thumbs into her thong and rolled it slowly down her legs, stepping out of it and pushing it away to join her skirt.

She stared pointedly at Jane and motioned for her to move closer. As she did, Maura turned slowly around and splayed her hands over her desk, spreading her legs and presenting herself to Jane. She rested her head on the desk between her hands, and because she was still wearing her heels, her ass was level with Jane's hips. She could feel Jane's eyes on her, and she closed her own, reveling in the knowledge that now Jane could see exactly what she did to her.

Jane ran her index finger lightly up the inside of Maura's right thigh, stopping before she reached the center of all Maura's problems. She leaned over the woman in front of her, careful not to touch any part of her, save for the teasing circles she was making on the inside of her thigh. She felt Maura quivering beneath her and smiled. "You haven't answered my question."

Maura opened her eyes, and nearly keened when she realized that Jane wouldn't give her what she wanted until she answered her question in acceptable detail. Maura tried to move back to gain more contact, but when she was denied, she immediately began to speak, her voice low and shaky as she fought for words.

"You hardly touch me. In my dreams, you hardly touch me, but it makes me so wet that I wake up in pain from how aroused I am. We – " Maura moaned loudly now as Jane removed herself completely, returning her hands an instant later to run both of them over her ass, using her palms to part Maura and trail her thumbnails down along the cleft of her cheeks.

Maura hummed in ecstasy and frustration as Jane teased her, purposefully avoiding any area that would give her immediate pleasure. "It's always the same scenario. I'm…I'm in a jail cell, naked and handcuffed to the bars with my back against the cell gate. I know you're there. I can feel you watching me." Maura rolled her hips into Jane's touch, and released another breathy moan as Jane massaged the inside of her thighs where they met her vagina. She mewled when Jane pulled the skin at the juncture, pulling her lips apart as she lightly massaged the area around her opening with her thumbs.

Jane moved her right hand around Maura's body and grazed her fingers slowly up Maura's torso until she came to rest at her breast. Jane cupped Maura's breast and felt her nipple harden almost instantly against her scarred, calloused palm. "Continue."

Maura sighed as she lifted herself off the table to give Jane better access to her chest. When Jane didn't hear Maura continue with her dream, she snaked her left hand up her back and hooked her hand into the blonde hair at the base of Maura's neck, pulling her sharply up off the desk as she continued teasing her breasts. Jane scraped her nails down Maura's ribs and back up to meet her other breast, scratching lightly over Maura's nipple. She ran the side of her nose up the length Maura's neck, inhaling all the way, and placed her lips next to Maura's ear as she exhaled. "I said continue."

"God yes." Maura ground herself back into Jane and lolled her head against her shoulder as she felt the detective's arm wrap possessively under her right breast and between her cleavage, her hand coming to rest on Maura's left shoulder as she pulled her closer. Maura groaned when she felt Jane's left hand lightly trail down her stomach. Only when it stopped at her hip did she continue.

"You touch me in my dream, so lightly that I only know you're there because of the way my vellus hair stands on end." Jane's thumb caressed Maura's hip as she encouraged her to continue. "I spread myself open for you; make you see what you do to me. I can feel your breath on me as you study me. I feel your fingers exploring, but you never touch me where I need you the most. You never give me what I need the most." Maura's breath was labored as she struggled around the last of her words, her legs too weak to hold her up for much longer. She was on the verge of tears when she felt Jane move her hand to her cunt to trace her naked slit with her index and middle fingers. Maura let out a strangled cry and lifted her hand to thread it through Jane's hair as she wrapped her fingers around her neck for support.

Jane released her grip on Maura and turned her around abruptly, taking her hand and leading her to the couch. Maura landed haphazardly on the cushions, her head resting on the arm of the couch as she watched Jane position herself in front of her, taking her splayed legs and placing them over her strong shoulders. She moaned as Jane leaned forward, gripping the arm of the couch with her right hand as she leaned forward to capture Maura's lips, taking them in the same way she claimed every other inch of her body.

Maura lost herself in the kiss; reveled in the feel of Jane's lips possessing her own, the teasing-yet-insistent exploration of her mouth. Maura's hands were buried inside Jane's hair, tugging lightly as her nails scraped roughly against her scalp. She was so enveloped in the kiss that she hardly registered the faint movement over her side and down past her hip.

When Jane plunged two fingers inside her, though, she released a cry of unadulterated pleasure, her mouth open wide against Jane's as they breathed heavily into each other. Jane's eyes rolled up into her head for a moment as she felt Maura's walls clench greedily around her fingers, pulling them in deeper until she was up to her knuckles. Maura pulled roughly at Jane's hair, and demanded, "More."

Jane pulled out slightly, feeling Maura's wetness trickling down to pool in her hand, and thrust three fingers smoothly into the woman shuddering beneath her. She claimed Maura's mouth once more as she began to fuck her harder, faster. Everything Jane gave, Maura took, and begged for more. She clawed at her back, her shoulders; tore at her hair as Jane added a fourth finger and curled her hand to hit her G-spot.

When she felt Jane hit her spot, Maura leaned forward and latched on to her shoulder, biting roughly to muffle her screams. Jane leaned back slightly and wove her free hand into Maura's hair to pull her away from her shoulder. Maura whimpered as Jane slowed her movements slightly and pushed her legs off of her shoulders and over the back of the couch and onto the floor. Jane smiled tightly and licked her lips as she watched her hand move in and out of Maura. She looked up to see Maura watching her through hooded lids, completely surrendering herself to whatever Jane wanted to do to her. It was this acceptance, this supplication from Maura, that made Jane want to push her over the edge she had been walking for so long.

She lowered her head to Maura's cunt and watched as her eyes opened wide in anticipation. She kept her eyes on Maura's even as she collected her arousal and brought it to her clit as she licked around the hard, sensitized bud. Maura's breath caught in her throat as she watched Jane tease her, and she felt her begin to move more quickly inside her. She laid her head back against the arm of the couch and spread her legs even wider than they already were. She felt Jane's right thumb slip inside her and she moaned quietly, mindlessly accepting everything Jane gave. When she slipped her thumb out of Maura's opening, Jane latched on to Maura's clit with her lips and flicked over it lightly with her creased tongue.

Maura was so blissfully unaware of how close she was to the edge that when Jane slipped a very lubricated thumb inside her ass, curled and vibrated her fingers against her G-spot, and began to apply more pressure to her clit with her now-flattened tongue, she was completely blindsided by the white-hot tingle that began in her toes and worked its way up through her calves, wound its way between her thighs, conflagrated across her abdomen and up to her breasts, her throat, and finally, behind her eyes. Her back arched up, and she let out a cry so guttural, so raw, that it elicited an equally feral cry from Jane, even as she continued filling both of Maura's clenching holes, licking and sucking her clit as she felt the woman beneath her quickly become unhinged.

Without giving her a moment to rest, Jane slipped her free thumb over the palm of her hand and into Maura's still-fluttering cunt, stretching her wide as she worked all five fingers in and out of her, slowly moving her right thumb inside her ass as best she could without hurting the woman beneath her.

"Jane!" Maura's arms flailed for something to grab on to as she felt herself begin to shake from the inside out. She needed more. Maura gripped Jane's wrist and pushed herself on to Jane's hand completely, feeling her knuckles slide inside one by one as they both held each other's gaze, wide-eyed at the fact that Maura was open and wet enough to have Jane actually fit her entire hand inside of her. Jane looked down at her hand and let out a surprised, "Oh," as she watched Maura release her wrist and begin to grind against her slowly, almost imperceptibly.

"Fuck me, Jane." Maura raised her hips off the couch slightly and pressed her arms into the cushions to maintain her position. "Fuck me."

Jane removed her thumb from Maura's ass slowly as she began to speed up the staccato rotations of her hand. She felt Maura begin to clench around her sporadically, and she moved her mouth back to flatten her tongue against the side of Maura's clit, careful not to overstimulate her already incredibly sensitive bud. Jane heard Maura choke on a sigh as she lolled her head back against the arm of the couch and reveled in the feel of Jane's tongue sliding around her clit. She moaned when she felt Jane's index finger lightly stroke the outside of her lips as she continued to work her hand inside of Maura. Jane angled her hand upward and tensed her forearm again, forcing her hand to vibrate inside Maura.

Maura began to quake as she felt her second orgasm overtake her, this time spreading out from her center and through the rest of her body. Her hips jerked upward over and over as she felt herself gushing over Jane's hand and down past her wrist. Maura cried out a nearly incoherent "Jane!" and felt her move up her body to kiss her forcefully as she came. Her entire core was shaking as she gripped Jane's wrist and pumped her hand in and out, in and out, filling herself as much as she could until at last she started to come down from her orgasm.

Maura whimpered and cried out weakly as Jane carefully began to remove her hand while she was still relaxed enough to do so with minimal discomfort. When Jane felt the last knuckle slide out of Maura's dripping sex, she rested her head in the crook of her best friend's shoulder and smiled widely as she languidly brushed her lips over her collarbone. "This couch is ruined."

Maura felt the euphoric laughter bubble up uncontrollably from her still-fluttering belly as she lazily wrapped her legs around Jane's thighs. Maura didn't care about the couch. At the moment, Maura didn't care about anything, really. She was finally satisfied.


End file.
